White
by Espeon of Shadows
Summary: In the white abyss…  Everything envelopes…  Everything cleanses…  Like a white canvas…  When one's soul has been cleansed of all color…  All that remains…  Is white.  Byakuran gains memories of the future and parallel worlds, but has a different plan...


Wow. For once, I'm going to do a non-lemon story. Just a thought I came up with… From the recent chapter… As well as from all the information we know now…

White

* * *

In the white abyss… Everything envelopes… Everything cleanses… Like a white canvas… When one's soul has been cleansed of all color… All that remains… Is white.

* * *

Current time

Byakuran opened his eyes, looking around his dirty apartment, marshmallow bags scattered on the crusty carpet floors. If everything he'd seen was true… Then that means…

Byakuran sat up, pulling on a white t-shirt. He was young, only fifteen. Not someone who should be living alone. But orphans, especially ones without a home, don't have anyone to live with.

All the information he'd received in his dream… Information of parallel worlds, and the future, ten years later. Ah, yes, the future. He had received information on what had happened then, and all the knowledge of the future him was being loaded into his brain. Especially one image in particular…

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Byakuran said, smiling, standing up, reaching for a small bag on the table next to the sofa where he'd fallen asleep. He turned the bag on its side, shaking it, the last of the fluffy white treats falling into his pale hand.

Byakuran popped it into his mouth, chewing on it slowly while he considered what he should do next.

Of course, taking over the world would be out of the question. He had already tried that game once in the future, and it didn't work. No, because he now had knowledge of what happens ten years from now if he continues this path, he'd have to be more crafty.

A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts, as he struggled to pull his jeans on over his boxers, and he rushed to the door, opening it.

"Ah, Byakuran-san…" The old woman who was his landlady said, smiling.

"Ah~" Byakuran said, smiling. "Hello, Kawahira-san~ How's your grandson doing?"

"Oh, he's doing just fine." Byakuran's landlady said, smiling. "He's such a quiet, mysterious child though…"

_You have no idea. _Byakuran thought, his smile turning more mysterious for a millisecond before snapping back to his normal set-in-stone smile.

"Ah, I brought a package for you." Byakuran's landlady said, smiling, handing Byakuran a small package.

"Thank you~" Byakuran said, smiling.

Byakuran opened up the package, which contained a small device about the size of his palm, with a small note in the box, which he opened.

"Hello, Byakuran~" The note read. "This is a gift from a friend of yours~ Please use the powers to take over the world~ Good luck~"

Byakuran laughed at this note, crumpling it.

"Naïve Byakuran…" Byakuran said, smiling. "You think I'm going to make the same mistake you did? No, it seems that no matter how I take over the world, Sawada Tsunayoshi will just defeat me in one world, and I'll have to, heh, 'go back to start'. No, I have something else planned…"

"Kawahira-san, I'm afraid I'll be moving out~" Byakuran said, stepping out of the apartment, calling down to his landlady.

"What?" Byakuran's landlady asked. "But you're paid through till the end of the month…"

"That's alright~" Byakuran said, smiling. "And you can sell off anything you want to in my apartment, I won't be needing those things anymore."

"Are you sure?" Byakuran's landlady asked.

"Yes, I'm quite sure." Byakuran said, putting his hands on the railing, leaping down to the stone ground from his second story room. "I won't be needing those things anymore… No, I'm going to start with my new awakening… My life is a blank slate, with innumerous possibilities…"

Byakuran walked off down the street, whistling.

"But first, a visit with an old friend, Yamamoto Takeshi…" Byakuran said to himself, chuckling.

* * *

So, Byakuran's life has restarted back to that point. Does he still plan to take over the world? If so, then how will he do it so Tsuna won't stop him again? Well, I'm not going to answer those questions. Why? Because Byakuran is so much more fun when you don't know what he's thinking. This actually came from my thinking that if everyone from the past knew about the events in the future, then what about Byakuran? Wouldn't he have his memories?


End file.
